1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an artificial dental root.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, dental implants have been in practical use in place of removable dentures. However, the method joining implants to the jawbone has involved unsolved problems. Infections and absorption of alveolar bone have become serious issues.
The concept of an artificial root is quite different from that of a dental implant. A dental implant has no effective root-supporting tissue necessary for mastication. In contrast thereto an artificial root has a root-supporting apparatus effective for masticatory functions. The inventor developed a hydroxyapatite artificial root of the fibrous tissue attachment type. This artificial root is joined to the jawbone by a method resembling ligamentous gomphosis of the natural tooth. However, the artificial root has been very unstable immediately after the operation and, therefor, very easily falls out.